Too Much Spirit
by Redthorne19
Summary: After " The Atack";Rose , Chris , and Adrian have to pass their worst nightmare: THE SAINT VLADIMIR'S SPIRIT WEEK.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, during the last year and a half I pretty much left this story behind and honestly, I'm truly sorry it wasn't meant to happen, so I'm rewriting the chapters that I have and when I enter vacation I'll try to update as much as I can.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA or any spin off related.

* * *

><p>Everybody in the gym was talking loudly and excitedly waiting for one of the most awaited announcements of the school year.<p>

"WELCOME", Kirova shouted to the students, "TOMORROW WILL BE THE BEGINGING OF SPIRIT WEEK!"Almost everybody cheered at the statement, Rose, Christian and Adrian being some of the only ones who didn't. "DURING THIS WEEK", she continued, "EACH DAY WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT TOPIC AND THE MOST SPIRIT FILLED" (All the gang chuckles at this) "MALE AND FEMALE STUDENTS WOULD BE PRIZED WITH A VACATION WITH SIX OF THEIR FRIENDS TO THE PLACE OF THEIR CHOICE FOR TWO WEEKS."

Everybody was dumbstruck at the statement, but very pleased. Well everyone except Rose, Chris, and Adrian, because once again they did not care about it , they looked as if they waited for boredom to strike them to death, just as they were at the beginning of Kirova's speech.

Kirova talked some more, telling them to prepare themselves for the first day: GS day. The funny thing was that everybody was playing: Guardians, student, teachers, guests, hell even Kirova herself. As everybody exited the gym the gang, well most of it, including Dimitri were talking annoyingly loudly, but they were alone so they didn't care.

"We should team up to win", Mia suggested as they walked throughout the campus to get to Adrian's room, the unofficial gang meeting spot. "That will give us a little more of a chance to win this thing, don't you think?" Everybody, except our dear "not giving a fuck" trio, mumbled their agreement.

The NGF trio just rolled their eyes at their friends' overjoyed conversation, oblivious that they were thinking the same.

_This won't end well in any way._

Of course they didn't share their opinions knowing that they would spoil their friend's mood, so they shut up and faked interest for the sake of their friends.

"Ok here's the deal..." Mia said.

* * *

><p>Critics and reviews are always welcome, but any rude comments will put in Hannibal's grocery shopping list.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tuff writer block is tuff.

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I am putting it; you guys know the deal -_-

This chapter explains the agreement a bit more and contains the first part of the GS day.

PS: Rewriting this is painful, I really didn't know how to make a story, it makes me want to cry.

* * *

><p>Eddie´s POV<p>

"So... how do we win this thing?" Lissa said once they were in Adrian´s place, "Rose, do you have any ideas?" Rose just shook her head. She was seating next to Christian in one of Adrian´s couches. Mia and I shared another one, while Dimitri and Lissa shared another. Adrian sat next to Christian with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"We so need to win this contest, I need a desperate vacation NOW", said Mia with determination gleaming in her eyes. I just smiled at her antics, she looked cute like that.

"You know that Lissa could achieve this just by batting her eyelashes, right?" Adrian said in a bored tone while Rose and Chris nodded their heads in agreement. Adrian's eyes looked shadowed and bored and his tone made everyone else turn to look at them with a confused expression.

"You guys look rather annoyed by this week than exited" Dimitri said looking worried for the trio. The last few weeks they had been acting dull and bored instead of having their sarcastic, cocky, smartass and hilarious personalities.

"This week is just another lame activity in hopes of "cheering and motivating the students", not fun at all" Rose said from her spot on the couch.

"But why do you think that Rose? This week is the only time of the year where the Academy´s rules don´t count" Lissa exclaimed a little bit too loud.

"Yeah and besides your always talking of getting revenge on the teachers, this is the perfect moment" Mia chimed.

"I just hate this week , so do not expect me to participate" said Rose in a "_Shut the hell up"_ type of tone with a look to match , right after exchanging a knowing look with Adrian and Chris .

"What about you guys?" said a hopeful Mia to the serious looking boys. Said boys just look at each other and shook their heads while a scowl stared to appear faintly on their faces.

"For once in my life I agree with Rose, don't expect me to participate on this" Chris said, making the group do double take on them after the statement. Adrian didn't have to talk to transmit his message to his friends, one look was enough.

"Look, let's stop insisting for now so we can concentrate on winning" I said, knowing that the girls wouldn't achieve anything with our friends' stubbornness.

Lissa looked like she was going to complain but at last she didn't say anything. Mia just glowered at me but agreed. Dimitri looked at the NGF trio with a worried look, and I knew this wasn't over.

No one´s POV

Everybody looked shocked at the three teen´s statements, but then with Eddie's suggestion they calmed down and got down to work.

The rest of the gang spent the rest of the night discussing the outfits and stuff, while our three favorite characters watch them with a poker face, once again thinking the same thing.

_Only bad things will come out of this._

Finally the gang went to their own rooms, all of them either expecting or dreading the next day for different reasons.

NEXT DAY

Lissa´s POV

Well, since today is the GS day I have to make my best effort. The baggy jeans and shirt I got from Guardian Roleskov helped a lot and styling my hair was actually quite easy. I was sure I could at least be on the top 10, I thought to myself happily.

Yet my mind would always drift back to last night. Rose and the boys seemed way to off to be themselves and I do not know why they would hate this week, everybody loves it. But then again, this has been going on for weeks now; I just hope they open up soon.

Mia´s POV

While going to the meeting spot , I did notice many winning outfits and I got worried , they seemed to know it and were bragging to going back to the topic, I saw the gang and could not help myself... I busted laughing. I knew my outfit was bad but…it was ridiculous. I thought I had seen everything with Jesse and Ralf in stripped micro tops and long polka dotted skirts.

The boys (Dimitri and Eddie) had gone all out. Dimitri had a red dress so tight it had some splitted seams on the sides, hot pink high heels; teased hair and makeup that would make a clown jealous. Eddie had a yellow tank top and lime green shorts with a tacky blond wig. It was noticeable that he went to the same person as Dimitri for advice. The question was: how did they get their clothes and make up? No sane girl would borrow them to a pair of wannabe Spice Girls.

Part of this day was acting as your gender bent so for some (the guys) it would be awkward.

"Hey Liss" I said. She had done a very good job but at last, her performance counted as well.

"Call me Liam, Mike" she said in a "boyish" voice. "Mike? Oh yeah, thanks I hadn't thought of that" I said. How could I forget!? It was one of the essential things.

Rose and the boys have not arrived yet, but maybe they were just kidding and would come with killer outfits and a mouth dropping entrance.

* * *

><p>OK that it for now I will try to update this week.<p>

Once again critics and reviews are always welcome BUT, remember don't be a complete douche, flames feed the fire I use to troll people.

Have a good day and go eat some cake XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone.

Ok, I didn't update on time and I'm truly sorry about that. I will try to be more punctual, so please bear with me for a bit.

On this chapter the plot thickens a little bit, and two characters are introduced (a little). This story takes place after Shadow Kiss with a different attack to the academy. But take into account it isn't one where Dimitri doesn't get attacked and everyone lives happy for ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own VA or associated franchises.

* * *

><p>?POV<p>

Jumping into the next tree I finally saw it.

Ah, St. Vladimir's academy, still a majestic sight as always. It contained so many memories and emotions…I hate it. A scowl formed on my face without announcement and I could feel my impatience and hate growing with each minute. My teacher notices my expression and puts a hand on my shoulder, aiming to calm me down. His eyes find mine and a silent conversation is made. He understood my anxiousness but knew that this was a lesson, he thought, I needed to learn.

His red ringed eyes, that would make everyone shake in fear, looked as calm and calculating as always; but they somehow sent a comforting wave through me, making me feel warm and calm. I felt my eyes mirroring his as the storm within my mind found its end.

"Soon young one, you will find your release, just be patient as rewards come to those who wait" he said.

I rolled my eyes but smirked at his old school advice. Putting my sight back into the academy, I saw excited students jumping around and chuckled at their foolishness. They wouldn't know what hit them.

Rose POV

_Opening my eyes was hard. The knowledge that I would wake up in the basement was horrifying, but I did anyway. The sight that greeted me was the same as last time. Eddie couldn't keep himself awake for more than hour, so seeing him slumped on his chair, no matter how sad it was, didn't surprise me. Mason was currently having a glaring match with one of our captors, but it was obvious the guy wasn't interested in any way. Mia and Christian…well that was another thing entirely. They looked gaunt, their faces paler than usual and their eyes looked haunted. I was, but I could even begin to imagine how they must have felt at the moment._

_I heard the door opening and quickly looked away. I already knew what would happen but it never made it easier. Isaiah sauntered over to Eddie and drank from him, but what surprised me was his lack of mockery. _

_But then the scene change to a cold damp cave, but Isaiah was still there, his eyes shining with cold unaltered cruelty._

_He looked far more serious and just then I noticed the lack of Elena. In her place were two buff strigoi, clearly dhampirs before the "awakening" as Isaiah put it. What surprised me is that they came for Christian and I , breaking our cuffs and yanking us up, all while putting a new pair to ensure we didn't escape._

_We were then taken to another tunnel, only this one had two chairs. Attached to the cold stone floor, with restrains on the arms, they didn't look so good._

_Neither of us could put a fight when we were strapped in, and a woozy feeling came over me._

"_Now children it's time we have a little talk" he said, addressing us with a cold tone and manner._

"_But…"_

"_ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY, WAKE UP"_

I screamed as my covers were taken away from me. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri smirking smugly at me from above. Just like yesterday.

"**FLASHBACK"**

"_Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Comrade?" I hissed, glaring at all of his god-like glory. Lately he has been waking me up every day to "ensure I get to practice early"._

"_You have to get up its 6:30 already" he said, all my complains ignored, guiding me to the shower._

"_Fuck you Belikov" I said while I closed the door, hearing his rich laughter through the door._

_The water fell on my skin, waking up from the sleep stupor I was in. _

_After a while I got out of the shower and got dressed. Since it was announcement morning I didn't have to train._

_Dimitri was waiting for me outside and we went together to the Gym were all the student body was waiting for Kirova._

"_Rose, Guardian Belikov over here" Lissa said, waving from her spot next to Christian. I made a point by sitting in between them, laughing at their protests._

_Eddie and Mia sat next to Dimitri and Adrian next to Christian; they had been getting along for a while, completing the group._

_Everyone quieted down when Kirova entered, going straight for the podium. No matter how much time passes, she still looks like a vulture to me._

"_WELCOME", Kirova shouted to the students, "TOMORROW WILL BE THE BEGINGING OF SPIRIT WEEK!" _

_Almost everybody cheered at the statement, but I really couldn't. Lately the academy seems bleak and grey. Everybody was acting as if the attack never happened …as if the cave never happened and…as if the clearing never happened. The clearing had left me and many others marked and somehow I knew it would bring problems on the near future. So yeah, I really couldn't be that excited for this "let's forget everything" scam._

_"DURING THIS WEEK", she continued, "EACH DAY WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT TOPIC AND THE MOST SPIRIT FILLED MALE AND FEMALE STUDENTS WOULD BE PRIZED WITH A VACATION WITH SIX OF THEIR FRIENDS TO THE PLACE OF THEIR CHOICE FOR TWO WEEKS."_

_I have to give credit to Kirova, that was too good and offer to reject, all students would be excited by this and would give less attention to outside problems…cute._

_Looking to my left I could see that Chris and Adrian were just as excited as I was, probably having arrived to the same conclusions as I did. Sharing a knowing look with Chris I turned again to "listen" to Kirova._

_We knew this was trouble, and we weren't going to play nice against the guardians. Not as long as we remembered._

"**END FLASHBACK"**

I got up and put my normal clothes, which were dark skinny jeans and a red tank top. I wasn't going to humor Kirova by playing their little game. But looking at Dimitri, I could help but to laugh. He looked ridiculous and obviously he had gone to Guardian Pernenko for advice on his makeup, it was awful.

"Come on Demetria we have to go and meet your girlfriends on the quad." I said, laughing all the way out of the door, Dimitri's glare following me all the way. He may be my boyfriend, but he still should have seen it coming.

Halfway to the quad I decided to go for Adrian since I doubted he would want to wake up, let alone go out of his room. But if I was going to suffer through this, so was he. I told Dimitri go on and headed to the guest housing.

Next to Adrian's door I found Christian, who apparently had been waiting for me to wake up Adrian, playing on his phone. He was dressed in black jeans, and the always present black shirt.

Detaching himself from the wall he nodded at me, pocketing his phone.

"You ready to deal with the Drama Queen?" he said, smirking.

"Always" I said, returning the gesture.

We barged in, yelling, and later laughed as well at Adrian's angry screams.

"Get out" he yelled angrily.

"Get dressed" we yelled back.

He threw pillows at us and then went to the bathroom, coming out 40 minutes later with an emerald green button-down, dark washed jeans and black shoes. I never thought somebody could last more than Liss when it came to getting ready, but apparently I was far from right.

"Happy now?" he said looking annoyed.

"No" Christian said, waltzing out of the room. I smirked and went after him, hearing Adrian grumbling behind me.

No one's POV

As they headed to the quad a comfortable silence felt between all of them. After all, they all were caught in their own thoughts.

After a while they reached the quad, watching from afar as their friends made fools out of themselves.

"Hey guys" Mia said "come over here!"

Lissa's POV

I couldn't help but to feel disappointed. Rose and the guys were dressed normally as if it was another school day. Something was wrong with them, but I couldn't tell what.

Mia was currently interrogating them on why they didn't dress up, but they rebuffed every attempt.

But I didn't matter so much now, this was a fun day and if they won't participate…fine. This is the perfect opportunity to have fun and leave the late events behind.

Decided on that, I would make it the best week ever.

"Mia leave them alone, if they want to be like that, let them" I said "Let's have fun with this" .After that I grabbed her arm and guided everyone to get breakfast.

Eddie's POV

The cafeteria was packed so finding a table was a miracle. We were all eating when Stan made his entrance. Every novice started laughing and honestly, it was obvious to see why. He had on a frilly pink dress with fishnet leggings and white pumps.

His faced was caked in makeup and the wig he was wearing was a bright orange. He was grabbing Alberta for support, and you could see she was trying hard not to laugh as well.

Every person with a phone started snapping pictures while he started screaming at everyone to put them away. But by now it was too late. Tomorrow the pictures would be all over the place.

* * *

><p>Lame ending of chapter is really lame.<p>

Well anyway, once again Im sorry for not updating on time but ideas wouldn't come to me.

Critics are always welcome and reviews even more.

Please tell me if I'm getting the characters right or if I can make it better.

Have a good day. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Good Day everyone. Here's another update. Sorry if you expected pranks, I will put some on the next chapter. If you have good pranks please let me know, I'm not that experienced on making them, it would help a lot.

Disclaimer: I own an owl plushy but I don't own VA or any other related franchises.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's POV<strong>

Pretty much all day went like that, obtaining blackmail for the next 4 years or so and laughing at all the instructors. Even the NGF trio found it amusing, and with them, anything positive was an improvement.

But it was just the first day of madness and while it was late it didn't mean it was over. During the week we were allowed to make pranks at "night time", but not on the first day to avoid conflicts. The moroi girls can whine like hell if angered. The "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" saying is perfect for this.

All the novices were going to ally together so we didn't have to worry about pranks on the buildings; or at least our own.

After saying goodbye to the gang I went to my room collapsed on my bed and hoped for a good night of sleep.

**DREAM**

_We walked to the cave in groups, none of us knew what to expect. It had taken 2 days to find the right one. All I knew was that I had to get all my friends back. It had been 3:00 when it had finally stopped._

_But it wasn't until 4: 00 that the head count started._

_Rose and Christian fought with all their might, making the strigoi number go down rapidly, but apparently the strigoi were faster than them on the last second. Adrian had been on the infirmary and was taken along with Dr. Olenski and many of the nurses. Meredith had been knocked out while helping young moroi escape from their class; the guardians couldn't help her as the strigoi had been advancing fast._ _Many guardians were missing and a rising panic was washing over the academy._

_We, the rescue team, couldn't afford to panic, as panic lead to mistakes and those to fatal flaws._

_Nearing the cave mouth we heard screams and yells, along with cackles of terrible amusement. One could only imagine what was happening inside._

…_.!_

**END OF THE DREAM**

**Dimitri's POV**

The "night" was a peaceful one, but somehow sleep would reach me. I turned around, facing a beautiful and peaceful Rose. I cherished this rare moments where I could have her in my arms. I know it hurts her that I can't always show her the affection that normal couples show to each other, but I also know she knows they come first.

Putting my arm over her, I gently pulled her closer, smiling when she let a soft contented sigh and snuggled to my chest. A soft chuckle managed to escape lips.

After a few minutes Rose spoke, startling out of my thoughts.

"Dimitri?" she said, lifting her head a little. Sleep still coated her words and her eyes were only half open.

"Yes, Rose?" I said.

"While hearing the way you think is amusing, we have to wake up early tomorrow so, please, go to sleep" she said, snuggling back on my chest, a somehow playful tone covering her words.

_Oh….Well that's embarrassing._

Chuckling a little, I put my arm back around her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Rose" I said.

"Shut up Dimitri" she said, making me smile.

After a few minutes, her breathing evened out and lulled me to sleep.

**Lissa's POV**

After finally taking all of my makeup off, I went to my room and found Christian resting on my bed. As soon as the door opened he turned to look at me with his trademark smirk; before going back to whatever he was reading.

"Hey Liss" he said nonchalantly, this time without looking my way.

Now I didn't get it, he spent nearly all day with a face so serious it would put Kirova to shame and now he was smiling like nothing had happened. But complaining would probably remind him of it so for now it was better to avoid the topic all together.

Putting my pajamas and laying down, I suddenly found myself pulled next to him. Never being one to complain about cuddles I just made myself comfortable. After a while I couldn't

**?POV**

Finally …the day was over.

When I was alive, or at least not "undead", I never though moroi and dhampirs could be so…boring. Don't get me wrong, some of them were hilarious, but it looked so dull and conceited now. I guess the awakening did change some things on me. Alive, be sure, I would have joined without a second thought; but now it felt petty, not to mention pointless.

They try to cover everything with a blanket of obliviousness and, on most, it is working. This society has always been an hypocrite one and their children follow their steps to ruins. Attacking them seems almost too easy to the outsider eye. But then you realize that no all of it is easy, especially when you have lived there. It makes me sick, but it also makes ripping them into pieces far better that it already is. Cruelty did always make my teacher smile and at first I didn't get it. But to the little humane part I have left's disappointment, and for my teacher's pleasure, now I'm starting to see why he enjoys it so much. Pain screams are way better than joy screams…as long as it is not by my expense.

With one they down and six to go, and being a little of a hypocrite, I wonder if my teacher gets some kind of sick sadistic satisfaction out of making me do this…and then I realize he probably does.

**Adrian's POV**

Walking alone in the campus may, for some people, be creepy; but it is relaxing in some sense dawn is coming so it isn't completely light but it also isn't dark. The smoke curls up to the sky as I pass the administration building heading for the guardians headquarters, this being my usual routine. The stray rays of sunlight made for a very beautiful view, illuminating the ground with their soft warmth.

Taking a swig from my bottle I continued to walk, stopping short at the sight of an angel. Her short blond hair was gleamed with the light that was available and her eyes stunned me into silence. Something else was gleaming but I couldn't see what it was.

Two suitcases accompanied her and with just that…I knew I was going to have fun with her.

* * *

><p>So there it is. Cliché ending is cliché.<p>

Please, if you have the time, review. Here's a question: Who do you think the mystery character is?

I'm really sorry this chapter is shorter than the last but somehow the magic inspiration machine didn't have as much to give me as last time.

Thank you very much for taking your time to read this story. Criticism is always welcome as long as you aren't a douche about it.

Have a nice day and don't blink.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for staying and welcome to chapter 5. Explanations will be on the bottom.

* * *

><p>? POV<p>

(START OF MEMORY)

_Everything in me hurt. Darkness wrapped around me like a sick twisted blanket, shading me from the light that had raised me all my life. But somehow its embrace felt right to me. The light was too harsh on my eyes and it's ruthless rays made me want to run. As I let the darkness guide make into its protective core, I felt myself growing stronger. It felt good, like if was becoming invincible. My strength returned to me and, suddenly, I could hear a voice talking quietly, not higher than a whisper-_

_The one I would later call my teacher slowly came into view. I backed away in fear, I felt memories slamming into me like a truck and his red ringed eyes were chilling me to the bone. He looked amused as he took a step forward, making me back into the wall._

_He strode across the room until he was standing in front of me. He kneeled and for a few seconds he stared at me, I stared back but after a heartbeat, I lowered my gaze. His hand raised and I shrinked, closing my eyes and waiting for a strike to come. The hand came over my head and it just sat there making me open my eyes in confusion. He just smiled, running his hand over my head to sooth me. As much as I would deny it later, it worked. I relaxed a little, letting him get closer to me. We stayed like that for a while, the tension in the air was slowly going away. After a few minutes, he sat next to me and, gently, guided my head to rest on his shoulder. It was as if the last weeks hadn't happened._

"_What did you do to me?" I asked, not daring to move an inch from the comfortable position. _

_He looked at me in a way that could be taken as playful, as he thought I was joking; which of course I wasn't. My silence must have tipped him off because the light in his eyes became almost understanding which, I have to admit, surprised me a bit._

"_You were awakened, young one" he said bluntly._

_I jumped away from his shoulder, scolding myself for having let the enemy get so close. It was unconceivable to think I was so reckless. And then it hit me. Awakened. I was a dhampir not one of their undead kin. _

"_You can't be serious" I said. It was a known fact that strigoi liked to mess with their victim's heads. He stared at me with a raised eyebrow before retrieving a mirror ("How didn't I see that?!") from the other side of the room. He put it in front of me and I gasped. My skin looked white, way to pale to call it normal, and my eyes were ringed in the hideous blood red that adorned my teacher's eye too._

_Grief hit me hard, an awful feeling settling in my stomach. I had come to reflect him, a ruthless monster without a soul. In my shock I hadn't noticed that he had gone out of the room, as I have gripped the mirror firmly the minute that soulless monster glared at me from it. When he came back, he wasn't alone anymore. I lifted my gaze and a delightful scent hit my nostrils. A human, no older than 20 years old, was standing right next to my teacher; the dopey look on her face betraying her feeder status. And it was then when the hunger started to set in, ripping my stomach apart with aching need. I sat the mirror next to the wall and shakily stood up._

"_Feed" my teacher said simply, and that was all the permission I needed. I pounced and in seconds I had my fangs buried into her neck. The blood had to be the most exquisite thing I had ever tasted. It became my addiction, sustenance and motivation. From behind the feeder, my teacher smiled, and as soon as the last drop of blood washed over me, I knew I was lost. But for the first time I, honestly, couldn't care less._

_(END OF MEMORY)_

I couldn't help but to smile at the memory. It was the first time I had tasted blood and damn it was good.

"Don't get distracted we need to move" said my teacher from behind me, snapping me out of my daydreaming. I nodded and kept walking, letting my teacher pass me up as I didn't know the way.

* * *

><p>Okay I have no excuse for what I did. Three weeks(more like two months) is way too much. My weeks have been tough and teachers decided we had nothing better to do so they sent us tons of work. I'll try to update as soon as I can.<p>

This chapter explains the awakening of my secret character, who we will call X.

Because of the delay here's a preview of chapter six. As always reviews and suggestions are always accepted and flames will be given to Hephaestus to make new weapons.

Have a really nice day and remember not to blink.

Ray's space: How is is going people of the internet, (Wait... who dafuq is Ray?)I am your new cute messanger just here to tell you, your dear (stupid) writer is taking German lessons nos, so yeah, times are rough, anyway just have a lovely day and continue to waste your social life (as I do)

Yours truly, The idiot who stole Red's computer-XXO

( and thats why you dont let your friends take your computer)

* * *

><p>Sydney's POV<p>

Of all missions I have been assigned to this has to be the worse one. Dealing with the creatures was normal, yes, but living with them was unacceptable. I wouldn't last a week with them stalking every corner of this place!

But at last, orders are orders, no matter how insane, not to mention suicidal, they are. They could have sent anyone. But, noooooo (sarcastic tone), Sydney has to go because "she can understand the behavior of the creatures because of her age", that quoting my, dear (not), father.

The guardian at least knew how I felt and didn't get to close. Had she been human; I would sure have liked her but, at last, not everything perfect.

As she talked I couldn't help but think someone was watching me. Turning around I saw a tall guy gawking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi (waves sheepishly). I wish I could have an explanation as to why I am so inconsistent with the updates but I don't have any. Plots just come and go and that…. that sucks.

Sydney's POV

I hadn't been able to keep myself still as I we dashed through Montana towards the academy.

Of all missions I have been assigned to this has to be the worse one. Dealing with the creatures was normal, yes, but living with them was unacceptable. I wouldn't last a week with them stalking every corner of this place!

But at last, orders are orders, no matter how insane, not to mention suicidal, they are. They could have sent anyone but, noooooo (sarcastic tone), Sydney has to go because "she can understand the creatures' behavior because of her age", that quoting my, dear (not), father. In other words let´s send our youngest recruit to die. When the council had informed the rest of us about the mission my father threw me to the wolves without even blinking. He then had told my mother about how he had decided to send me to a private school to "finally live the experience". My mother had looked so happy I couldn't bring myself to say anything. And that's how I found myself in the guardians' office, listening to the guardians as they explained how it would work.

The guardian at least knew how I felt and didn't get too close. Had she been human; I would sure have liked her but, at last, not everything perfect. She looked strict but understanding. Her name, I remembered, was Alberta.

As she talked I couldn't help but think someone was watching me. Turning around I saw a tall guy gawking at me.

I stared back at him for a few seconds before quickly looking away. What Alberta had to say was more important that burning holes through hot gu-creatures of the night.

"You will be situated in the dhampir doors, is that okay?" Alberta said, looking at me carefully.

I nodded. Dhampirs were better than the night crawlers.

"Very well, guardian Jordan will escort you to the rooms" she said before leaving. I followed him out of the office, looking around in the meanwhile. The architecture was beautiful, but not even that could pull me out of my mood.

Eddie Pov

The pranks were harmless for a couple days but some of them were really amazing.

Stan now had to sport fire truck red hair and purple skin thanks to a couple novices. His class was a rainbow and his room…well let's just say even Kirova laughed, so that was a win.

Moroi weren't staying behind though. Many of their classrooms were now on cleaning process and the halls were decked with foam that seemed to last for days.

But the trio still was mute. No matter how many pranks they saw or how hilarious each of them was, they didn't laugh or smile one bit. But like Lissa had said a couple of days ago, we couldn't force them to like it, so we moved on.

Today it was a scavenger hunt like game. The teams were picked at random from the students participating and then they were announced in the gym. The point was to find all the items from the list before the time ran out, but the trick was that the guardians where the ones to hide it so no one knew where to start.

Surprisingly, a group of moroi freshmen won the game by three points. Said freshmen got paint-bombed later that day. Dhampirs can be sore losers sometimes.

Anyway, with only a couple days of the spirit week left, we had to up our game a little. So that's why we were running like crazy back to the dorms before the guardians caught up with us.

I really have to read the books (again). Am I doing the characters justice? Please let me know.


End file.
